21 Baby!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Fairy Tail AU! It' Wendy's 21st birthday. She is glad to finally be an adult. But on the night of her birthday she and Romeo make a deal that changes things forever. What will Wendy do when she realizes what she had done? Will Romeo be there to help her through this new change in her life or will Wendy keep him away from her life and in the dark?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

A Fairy Tail Story.

21 Baby!

It was finally here. Wendy was finally an adult now. With Natsu and Lucy's wedding in a few days it was going to be the best. Lucy and Natsu agreed to not have any separate parties. Instead they had their bride and bachelor parties with Wendy's 21st birthday in a bar!

It was Wendy's first time to drink and she planned on getting drunk for sure on her birthday. She just had to be ready for the wedding.

"Happy birthday! Wednsy!" Juvia was already drunk as it was with Lisanna and Cana.

Wendy couldn't believe she was 21 already. It was almost yesterday she was still a teen watching Natsu and Lucy dating.

"This is the best birthday ever!" She shouted.

"Here." Natsu handed her her first shot. With grin she took it downtown and slammed the glass on the counter.

Everyone shouted. "Congrats." Romeo said behind her. She smiled at her friend. "Thanks. I can't wait to be drunk and do stupid things!" She yelled.

"Go guurrl!" Cana yelled back. Levy was off in the corner reading. "Lucy. Can I talk to you." She called her over. "Coming!" Lucy had asked Levy to be the second to read her book fully. Natsu already read it being the guy that stays in her place all the time.

He did have respect for her even though things got misunderstood. Still, Lucy was happy to be marrying her best friend who got her into Fairy Tail in the first place.

"Let's party!" Gray screamed as he stripped on the bar. Surprisingly, he kept his boxers on. But soon Lyon did the same thing and eventually, Natsu, Loxas, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge all did the same. Loki came out and just did his flirting thing which caused Lucy to summon Vergo to keep him in check.

"This is really what it's like to be at a party." Wendy said. "Nothing different. Other then everyone get's drunk and stupid." Romeo said taking three shots.

"You're going to get drunk faster then me." Wendy said laughing. "Want a contest then?" Romeo held out a hand. "Whoever get'd drunk enough and kisses anyone in here wins." He said.

Wendy looked around the room at everyone having fun. "I'll do it. But, only if I kiss you for my win." She teased. Romeo pulled back his hand for a second. Was he really going to back out that quick? Wendy tilted her head but Romeo agreed all the same. "Deal!" He said.

They shook on it and Wendy already was down five shots. One by one everyone was leaving and Romeo was close to passing out.

"Bye!" Sting and Rouge left and Lucy took Natsu home as well. "Thanks for coming!" Wendy shouted. She was near braking point. "Don't you two stay up too late. Jellal will be worried. And Carla will too." Lucy said. "Yes!" Wendy shouted.

"How about...one...more." Romeo was almost done. One more and Wendy will have won. "Sure. But then we have to get you home." She said. Taking the last shot Wendy was really seeing things.

Romeo fell over out of his seat hitting the floor hard. "Oh!" Wendy wobbled her was down to his level. "Are you...Hic. Okay?" They both were really drunk. Just like she wanted. "Guess I lost." Romeo said.

Wendy laughed. She won for sure but neither of then could get home. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Romeo grabbed Wendy's collar on her shirt and pulled her down. "Guess that means...you ki...Hic..ss me." He said. Wendy was seeing a little bit but her vision went into a blur as she was kissed by Romeo.

She was feeling things and tasting more beer then ever. Her 21 birthday however, was about to come to an end. But as the night ended, things were changing for Wendy. Changes for life.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

A Fairy Tail Story.

21 Baby!

Wendy woke up with a big head ache. She must have had a hang over. She felt like she was sick and wanted to throw up.

Where was she? As her vision cleared she sat up seeing she wasn't in her place.

"What the-" She then realized she was naked in a strangers bed.

"Oh dear God!" She pulled on the sheets. She really was drunk last night. But she didn't think this would happen. Not on her birthday night.

"Wendy?" Hearing that voice she knew who was with her. She took in a big deep breath. Looking to her right she saw a sleepy Romeo next to her.

And on that other note, He was also naked.

"Romeo!" She said shaking him a little.

He woke up slowly but once he opened his eyes and seeing her right there...

"Holy Shit!" He screamed. "What the- How? When? What?!" He was panicking more then Wendy was in her head.

"Last night. We got vary drunk. And I don't know what we did other then..." She couldn't bring herself to it.

If she did then she knew that is was really happening.

"Dear God. Wendy I'm so, so sorry!" Romeo said.

Wendy was trying to stand up but she couldn't move with him in the room.

"We really..." Romeo couldn't believe it either. "I'm sorry. I guess close friends like us... This really doesn't help." He didn't know what to say.

They had been considered best friends for years but this was going to far. Neither of them felt anything more or less. Till now.

"We need to never speak of this again." Wendy said as she moved to get dressed.

Romeo wanted to say something but he gave her her time to change. "Why?" He asked once she was dressed.

"This. What happened. I don't remember and I'm scared. Our friendship is ruined. We just slept together!" Wendy shouted.

"Yo mean you don't remember what we did meaning we could have done unprotected sex?" Now Romeo was yelling.

"Look. I don't want this. And I am late for helping Lucy and Natsu for their wedding." Wendy was heading for the door.

"Look. Can we talk about the possibilities after the wedding." She said.

Romeo never fought with Wendy over anything. He was a good kid. All because Natsu was his "big brother" in a way. But with Wendy she was like the little sister to all of the dragon slayer boys.

"Sure. I'll see you in a week." he said.

Wendy smiled then walked out.

She took a deep breath as she got home to her apartment. "Why did this have to happen to me." She said.

Romeo on the other hand was smiling and laughing. "I may not remember. but Guess my first was with a girl I knew." he said. But it did ruin their friendship for sure. He didn't want to lose his best friend. "I'll make it up to her. One way or another." He said.

Wendy was meeting Lucy and Levy for coffee that afternoon once she changed and showered.

"Hey." Levy said once Wendy came in. "Sorry about that." Wendy said. "I over slept." She said.

"Okay. So, what do you think about my book?" Lucy asked Levy.

"Lu. it's perfect!" She said. All three girls squealed. "Great!" Lucy said. "Then I can send it in to be published." She said. "I did mark a few things so you may need to fix that first." Levy said. "Well can I read it soon?" Wendy asked.

"Sure. Anything for my little sissy." Lucy said. "Natsu and I aren't really related." She said.

"I know. But it's always fun to see how vary family like you all are." She smiled.

Wendy smiled back at Lucy. "I'm glad. Natsu met a girl lie you." She said.

Lucy's phone began to ring. "Oh no." She said. "Coffee ends early." She said getting up.

"What happened?" Levy asked.

"Juvia. She found out about Gray." She said.

Wendy sighed. "I told him to be careful. Guess I should have talk to HER too." Wendy said.

All three girls got up and headed over to Juvia's place. "Sure you'll be okay with this?" Lucy asked Levy. "Juvia is our friend. Me coming over to my ex place is nothing when it comes to her." She said.

Romeo was out doing his thing with Natsu and the guys.

"I can't believe this!" It was also Gray confessing he was with Lisanna. Natsu was mad as hell.

"Calm down man." Gray said.

"You are sleeping with her! I'll kill you you son of a bitch!" Natsu was really mad.

"Natsu! Just let it go. I'm sure we can talk to Lisanna about this and get an explanation." Romeo said.

It was just getting worse.

Juvia was balling all over the place.

"I'm sure there's a reason for this." Levy said.

Wendy knew. Lisanna was mad and upset Natsu chose Lucy over her. Lyon got a kick out of the secret when he found out. But Lisanna made herself clear as the dinner party three weeks back. Gray never was clear with his feelings for Juvia and Gray was the one guy Lisanna went to to cry and get "comfort" from.

Lyon found out when Wendy and Romeo did. Thankfully Romeo talked to him about keeping quiet for Juvia's sake. But now that this is out. He's either coming her to her or to kick Gray's ass.

"He should have just told me!" Juvia cried.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him about this whole thing." Lucy said. "And I'll have a few words with Lisanna too. Hope Mira won't kill me over it."

"Or she and Elfman will kill Gray first." Levy said.

Wendy was getting a bad feeling. Not just all this but something was telling her she and Romeo needed to talk.

"Lucy." Wendy asked. "Is there a chance Elfman is still here? I mean him and Evergreen are on that vaca remember?" Wendy pointed out.

"They should be back. Elfman id the priest that is binding you two together." Levy said.

Wendy smiled. "At least with this wedding things will be more calm." She said.

Lucy agreed. "Levy. Anything from Erza about..." Lucy looked at her friend.

Levy just shook her head. "Nothing yet." She said. Wendy knew who they were talking about. Her father like figure.

Romeo was walking with an angry Natsu to head over to Lisanna's place.

"Bro. Calm down. You can't be this angry over what just happened over the fact you chose Lucy over her." Romeo said.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" He shouted.

"Natsu. She wanted to be the one for you. But then with her death, you meat Lucy and years later you two are here. Getting married. Even after Lisanna came back from being "dead" she still couldn't compare to Lucy. She just took Gray because she wasn't in her right mind." Romeo tried to explain.

Natsu finally took a few breaths and calm down. "Alright. I'll be more calm about this. But I'm still having a talk with Gray and Lucy will have to know." He said. Romeo knew this wasn't going to go well. But since it's Lucy he's be as calm as a kitten.

Speaking of... "Where is Happy?" Romeo asked.

Natsu froze. "Shit." He said. "Lucy won't be happy about hearing this language." Romeo said. But then again he's able to get away with it.

"Happy is with Carla. Him and Lily were having their own party. But now that I think about it. I didn't see either of them." Natsu said.

"Great. So we have a missing cat. I'll call Gajeel and Wendy." Romeo said.

Wendy got the message about Carla later that night. Boy things couldn't get any worse.

Not only did Gray's secret get out but now we have three missing cats before the wedding.

"Carla. I'll kill you." She said.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragneel Wedding!

A Fairy Tail Story.

21 Baby!

Once Happy, Carla, and Lily were found everyone felt more relaxed.

They just went to hang with Mavis on her island.

Hoping to get Zeref and her to come to the wedding.

But no such luck.

It was now the wedding day. Natus stood wearing the pink suit Gray picked and he wore...Pants at least.

Juvia was happy at the wedding and Gajeel and Levy seemed to be on much better terms.

Wendy didn't know the details of what happened between them but now they are talking to each other.

Romeo stood with Natsu and his dad who was the one marrying him and Lucy.

Cana sat in the back with her dad and new future wife...possibly.

Lisanna was with her brother and sister behind her and Erza sat next to her.

"I wish Jellal was here." Wendy said.

Erza smiled. "I'm Sure he has his reasons." She said.

Wendy missed her friend in a way. Everyone guessed why. But Wendy didn't really make it easy.

"Here she comes!" Yukino shouted.

As everyone raised Lucy came out with Makarov holding her hand walking her down.

Yukino was behind her with Sting and Rouge on both sides.

Wendy was so happy for them two.

Lucy's dress was strapless and went down to her ankles. Her veil was a lace reaching her knees and her shoes...She just had to wear tennis shoes.

"Here was are. At last. Gathered here for these two..." Romeo's father spoke. Lucy and Natsu held hands. Gray and Romeo looked great in their suits...well Romeo did at least. Gray was shirtless and wore sports pants.

But Yukino was beautiful in ivy green.

The wedding went on and soon enough... "Natsu...Lucy... Do you both take each other...As a husband and wife... caring for, loving each other, in sic or health, holding on to that love till death?" He asked.

Natsu was blushing while speaking. "I've never met a girl like you Lucy. And I don't think I ever will. We've been through so much...I never want it to stop." He was saying the same things when he asked her to marry him. Wendy knew this because she wrote it down for him.

"I never thought I would be so great at being a wizard. But thanks to you, I got that chance. And for the rest of my life... I will always love you. Your my best friend Natsu Dragneel. And I have you all to myself for life." Lucy said.

Basically saying, "I Do."

"Great! You are now officially husband and wife! Now kiss and let's get partying!" Gray laughed. Everyone cheered as Natsu and Lucy kissed.

Finally. Life was complete. Wendy smiled at them two. But her smiled faded a little as she looked over at Romeo.

She still needed to talk to him. They haven't had a chance to since.

The party was crazy and boy everyone was having fun.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked Juvia who was sitting outside the place. Wendy left to get fresh air.

"I'll be fine. I just need...Time." She was trying.

Wendy knew it. Romeo came by with Lyon who offered a hand to her.

"If you need anything... Call me. Okay?" He said.

Juvia smiled and nodded at him.

Wendy smiled at the fact Lyon was being nice and not a jerk about the whole thing.

She saw Lisanna dancing with Gray on the dance floor.

Natsu was still not happy about it but he let it got because he cares for Lisanna. He did hurt her bad.

Lucy danced with Yukino while Cana got drunk with her future mother in law.

Wendy laughed. "What a crazy family we all are. Right Jellal?" She asked herself.

Erza was in the back fighting Loxas and Mirajane. Like the old days.

Evergreen and Levy talked about codes at the bar while Elfman wrestled with the other guys.

It's just like home.

"We are here!" It was the sound of Mavis and Zeref.

"You made it!" Happy few over and hugged the little blonde girl.

"Of course. Zeref and I are also Dragneels." She said.

Mavis turned to Wendy but her face was almost in shock. There have been a few times she has done that. And that's when she senses powerful magic.

"What is it?" Wendy asks.

Mavus shakes her head. "Oh. Um..Nothing. I think I'm just overwhelmed with magic." She laughed.

Wendy didn't thin that was it. But she didn't press any further.

The party lasted for hours on end.

And once it was over it had been three days.

"Thanks for coming." Lucy said taking Wendy home.

"I'm so happy for you two. And please don't hurt each other tonight." Wendy winked at Natsu and went inside.

Lucy didn't get it but once she saw Natsu's grin she understood.

Elsewhere...

*Phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"It's me. We have a problem. It's Wendy."

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Bomb Shell!

A Fairy Tail Story.

21 Baby!

Gray stood outside on the balcony looking at the sky. He remembers Juvis's face as the wedding.

She was so sad and alone.

Maybe he should have talked to her. He at least could have explained.

"Gray?" Lisanna called his name softly.

"Are you okay? I woke up and you were gone." She said.

Gray felt ashamed. How could this have happened?

"I'm just thinking." Gray said.

Lisanna hugged him from behind. "I wanted to talk to Juvia too. She and I are friends. Maybe we can talk to her in the morning." Lisanna said.

Gray didn't feel happy. Maybe talking to Juvia will help. "It's only been a week. We should have done this sooner. Before the wedding. You saw how mad Natsu was at us." Gray said.

Lisanna let go. "He hurt me. I took advantage of you. I'm the one who he should be mad at. Not you. Juvia loves you so much." That was a sting in the ass. "I just wish someone, anyone would love me that way." Lisanna said. "I loved Natsu. But never loved me tat way. He met Lucy and it was all over."

Gray kissed her to shut up. He didn't like it but Lisanna complained about Natsu and he just wanted to punch himself.

Romeo on the other hand...

He was meeting Wendy. A week and a half later since they...

"So what are we going to do?" Wendy asked.

Romeo wasn't sure what. "I know you don't see me like that." Again. A sting in the ass. But for both of them.

"So we just...forget this happened?" Wendy asked.

Romeo nodded. "You looked so ashamed about it. I'm okay to never speak or even talk about whatever." He said.

Wendy felt like it was best too. But something else was on her mind.

"Even if I tell you now," Romeo was saying. "You have feelings for him."

Wendy was surprised he knew. "You guessed?"

"Everyone figured it out. Even though he loves Erza...Jellal is still a criminal doing time." Romeo said.

There was nothing else to be said.

Romeo and Wendy left it there. Days went by and they never talked again.

Wendy felt alone. This is best. Right? Wendy thought.

"Were back!" Lucy shouted.

"Welcome to my house." Wendy said. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy was the only one to come in. Natsu wasn't even there. Levy came in behind her and Cana too.

"Lucy?" Wendy wasn't sure what was going on.

"Wendy. We have a problem." Levy said. Lucy sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Turns out... Lucy can't..." Levy couldn't speak.

"She what?" Wendy was confused.

"She can't have kids." Cana said it.

The sadness on Lucy and Levy's faces said it all. Wendy was shocked. "What? Did you go to the doctors?" She asked.

Lucy nodded. "How am I going to tell Natsu?"

Wendy wasn't sure.

"Here. I brought the paper work." Cana handed it to Wendy.

Wendy was working to become a doctor herself.

Wendy looked through the work and the results...

"Lucy. You can. It's just a 10% chance with Natsu." She said.

That made things worse. "Come on. Are you thinking of giving him up and letting Lisanna win?"

That was the right button to push.

"No! I'll go to hell to keep her away from him! I will always love him!" She said.

"Then don't give up. Talk to Natsu. If it comes down to it you could adopt." Wendy explained.

Levy smiled. "True. I was looking at a few sites on the way here." Wendy knew Levy was going to have a back up. Lucy just needed to hear something from her first before considering anything else.

Lucy wiped her tears. "Thanks. I'll talk to Natsu."

That was soon resolved.

Natsu wasn't mad. But he was concerned about just how well this marriage would go.

"This is bad. If I can't give Lucy..." Natsu wasn't the best at words.

"Don't worry. things will work out." Wendy said. "Or not." Gajeel said.

Gray had asked to meet then to explain himself. the next day.

"So," Natsu started. "How am I going to do this?" Wendy actually asked Porlyusica to look into Lucy's appointment just to make sure there wasn't any foul play.

Knowing Lisanna she could have done so. She was good at it since she met Lucy in high school.

Lyon did the same thing. Almost. From a different school and nearly cause Gray to get arrested for a non existent murder.

"Hey. If things go south you can live in my basement." Gajeel said.

"You mean where Jet and Dory are hiding out?" Wendy said.

"I'm glad you came." It was Gray. "So please. Hear me out."

All three did so but not giving him a smile. Wendy did give a half smile but only when the boys weren't looking.

"So, After you turned down Lisanna she ran out and ran right into me. I was meeting Juvia that night to talk to her about her crush on me.

Lisanna was so upset I couldn't help but hug her. She cried on my shoulder and told me what happened. I said to her: That if Natsu couldn't love her then some else is going to be better then him. To love her more then just an old friend." Gray explained.

"I didn't think she's kiss me as I was talking. I never even kissed her back! She just showed up at my door and spent the night. She is like a fragile child. I was hoping this wouldn't get out because she would see a new guy and leave me. But she just never did. I really didn't want to hurt her. Or anyone else." Gray didn't look up at them.

"I always want to go to hell and beat myself up. I hate this as is. But I just can't do it. Lyon yes. But like Mira said. Try to be better then him. And not breaking Lisanna's heart is what I'm trying not to do." Gray was finished.

Gajeel and Natsu looked to each other. Wendy stood up and hugged Gray. She tried to conceal his sobbing but it just got louder.

"It's okay. We understand." She said.

Natsu and Gejaal forgave him but they wanted to talk about a Lisanna more.

Wendy left for class but had to leave early due to feeling sick.

"Well this is unfortunate. Guess I'll just fix up some soup and sleep for a while." Wendy said.

She was out for a few days but she got better.

"Hello." It was Lisanna. "Are you feeling better?"

Wendy sighed. "Yes. And I'm going to class in a few minutes." She said. "After I go by the hospital." Adding.

"What? Why?" Lisanna was confused.

"Because...I'm meeting Sherry there to confirm she saw YOU at the hospital when Lucy went to get herself checked out." Wendy was right.

"You wanted to ruin Lucy even after high school." Wendy said. "You just don't give up. The only reason why I'm not telling Natsu is because he still cares for you as a friend. And your also still happy's mother." She added.

Lisanna was shocked.

"Lisanna. If you really love Natsu, why can't you be happy for him?" Wendy asked.

Lisanna didn't answer.

"I need to go. I say this... Tell Lucy what you did. Before I have Porlyusica to do it." Wendy said.

"I didn't do anything. I was there for my count too." Lisanna said.

Wendy turned to face her. "What?"

"I saw Lucy as she came in. I was there first and I ran into her. As it turned out... She got my results." Lisanna said shamefully.

"I'm the one who had 10% chance of getting pregnant. I got Lucy's by mistake. She has an 80 - 90% chance." Lisanna admitted.

Wendy was shocked. "You?"

"I thought I was pregnant with Gray's child. It was just a bug. I swear I didn't do anything. I just feel like if I say anything I'll get blamed." Lisanna said.

Wendy felt bad. This is why she's always with Gray. Because anything she does she is blamed for it. Since high school.

"Alright. I'll believe you. I'll say that there was a mix up. And I'll leave you out of it." Wendy said.

"Thank you Wendy. I know you believe me." Lisanna hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Sure. But you need to tell Gray about all this. He can keep a secret." Wendy said. "He is in-"

"I know I'm ruining his life. But maybe I'll give him the chance to see he loves Juvia." Lisanna said.

"I see." Wendy now understood why she's been with him for so long.

Wendy and Lisanna said there goodbyes. Romeo passed them. Wendy didn't even wave to him.

Lisanna got curious.

"Romeo! Wait up!" She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why are you and Wendy being so distant?" She asked him.

Romeo sighed. "Non of your business." He said and kept going. "It's something between me and her."

A few hours later...

"Hey have you heard from Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"No." Romeo said. They were at his house.

"I'll call Lucy. She's meeting her for something." Natsu said. He pulled out his phone and dialed his wife.

"No answer? Wired." Natsu was getting worried.

"We can head there." Romeo said.

"Leave the girls be. I only am married to Lucy for almost three weeks. I need to trust her. Like we always have." Natsu said.

Romeo smiled. "True."

*Ringing.

"Hello?" Romeo answered.

"Romeo! Get Natsu! Meet me at the hospital! Call Gray, Gajeel, and Erza! Now! Wendy collapsed!" It was Lucy.

"Wendy what?!" Romeo was now panicking.

Natsu heard and called Gray and Gajeel.

They raced to the hospital.

Elsewhere...

*Phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"It's me. We have a problem. It's Wendy."

"What?"

"Please. Come. She needs you."

"Erza."

"Please."

At the hospital...

Lucy waits for the doctor to come in and give her news on Wendy's condition.

Natsu and Romeo finally came in and Gajeel with Levy and Juvia all right behind them.

"Sting and Rogue should be on the way." Juvia said.

"And so is Laxus. Cobra does want an update when she's awake." Levy says.

Lucy smiles at everyone. "Nothing yet. But she should be okay. They said it could take a couple hours." She said.

Natsu hugged her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I found her spare key to her house with a notice on it for her to pay rent. Then I went in and found her lying on the floor. I was able to pick her up thanks to Mira. She was walking by and helped me get her to the hospital. She was pale and sweating like crazy." Lucy was shaking.

"She was on the floor. She hit her head. There was blood. Natsu... I didn't know what to do? I don't want to lose her." Lucy started to cry.

Natsu held her tight. "Wendy is a strong girl she'll be just fine." He said.

Romeo patted Lucy on the back.

"Mrs. Dragneel." The nurse called.

"Yes?"

"She's doing fine. She does wish to speak with you and a young... Conbolt?"

Romeo was surprised to hear his name. "That's me." He said.

"Well then. Follow me. She said only you two."

"What?" Lucy didn't understand.

"It's alright. The rest of us will wait here." Natsu said smiling.

Lucy and Romeo followed the nurse to where Wendy and she doctor were.

"Wendy!" Lucy said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy hugged her hand.

"Careful. We don't want the little one to be squished." The doctor said.

Lucy and Romeo looked over at him. "What?"

"Oh. Wendy is fine. She was just a little dehydrated. And with this little guy she is going to be in for a lot more."

Lucy covered her mouth.

"You didn't know?" The doctor was surprised. "Well then. Wendy Marvell is going to be a mother. She's three weeks pregnant."

Romeo fell to the floor leaning against the wall. What has he done?

Natsu is going to kill him.

The End of chapter 4.

Sorry it's super long.


	5. Chapter 5: You came for her?

A Fairy Tail AU Story.

21 Baby!

The doctor explained to Lucy and Romeo that Wendy was three weeks pregnant.

Romeo figured when it happened. But when Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Cobra hear about this... He's as good as dead.

"I'm sorry." Wendy spoke.

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"I shouldn't be dragging you in all this." She was covering her face and crying.

"This isn't your fault." Lucy said.

"Well the only thing is she refuses to say who the father is." The doctor said.

Romeo heard that but didn't feel any better.

"That doesn't matter. Now, Wendy. Here is a question I'm going to ask. Did you know what you were doing or were you drunk?"

Romeo knew if she said drunk then it leads to her 21 party.

"Yes. I was drunk. But at the same time..." Wendy hesitated. Taking a deep breath. "I believe I knew what I was doing." She looked right at Lucy telling her.

"Okay. Well now we have to tell Natsu." Lucy said.

Wendy didn't like hearing that.

"Do you want me to?" Romeo offered.

"No. I'll go. You stay here and keep Wendy company." Lucy said and headed out the room to find Gray and Natsu fighting.

"You two need to calm down. We are in a hospital." Erza said to them.

"Just like old times." Lucy said to herself.

"Lucy." Levy said her name as she saw her coming.

"How is she?" Erza asked.

Lucy took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Natsu. Gray. Erza. Gajeel. Everyone. I'm about to tell you something vary shocking. Please don't scream, yell, shout, or rage out of control." She looked at all the dragons.

A moment later Lucy told them.

"Wendy is fine. She was just dehydrated and is...Preagnat."

Lucy saw all there faces. "She won't say who the father is. But I think we all know who it could be." Lucy said. Which was why she asked him to stay with her.

And the noise starts.

With Wendy and Romeo they could hear Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Gray all yelling and screaming.

"I knew this would be bad." Wendy said.

"How come you didn't know?" Romeo asked.

"I woke up with sickness a few days ago. But I already knew if I was it was way too soon. Symptoms don't show til your four to six weeks." Wendy said.

Romeo sighed. "You know they'll figure it out."

Wendy didn't say anything.

"I'm sure they have by now. If you need anything I'll be there. All you have to do is ask." He said to her.

Wendy smiled but only for a minute. "Thank you. But I think I won't keep it...Maybe."

Romeo panicked. "You mean abortion."

"Hell no! I'm not going to kill my own child!" She yelled.

"Sorry. I might give it up for adoption." She said more calmly.

Romeo sighed with relief.

"I might. I really don't know." Wendy wasn't sure what to do. She was only 21.

She was to young to be going through this. Still in college and everything.

"Back." Lucy said.

"All the boys are outside. But we have a few more girls here." Lucy said.

Erza and Levy came in.

"I'll leave you women to talk." Romeo said.

He headed outside to hear all the yelling and screaming.

"Romeo." It was him.

"What the- What are you doing here?!" Romeo asked.

"I'm here for Wendy. I heard she was in trouble." It was freakin' Jellal.

In the room with the girls...

"Romeo is the father." Levy said. "We already knew that from the way he looked at you."

"And he also was vary drunk. You two were playing that game. And the last two to leave. if you left at all." Erza said.

Lucy shh the two. "It's okay Wendy. Were not mad at you. The guys are going to be here soon." She said.

'I just can't believe this happened. And on my own birthday. Weeks after your wedding. Your the one who should be pregnant. Not me." Wendy said.

"How am I going to get to class? I can't work. What will I do?" She asked.

"Well you need to find a new place to live. The landlady put up a notice." Lucy told her.

"I already knew that." Wendy said.

"She can live with me. I'll take care of her." That voice. All the girls froze. Wendy slowly looked up to see Jellal standing there.

"What?"

"I called him." Erza admitted. "He does care for you like a little sister too."

"Yes. And I do still have a place here. I can stay for a while and help car for little Wendy and the baby." He said.

Wendy was shocked he was here at all. Romeo glared at him from behind. Why show up just for this?!

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"One condition." He said. "You are to keep and raise the baby." He said.

"What?!" Lucy and Levy both said.

"You are kidding." Erza fake laughed.

"No. Wendy. Do you really want to see your child with another family but he or she never know who you really are?" Jellal asked her.

"Well..." She really wasn't sure.

"This child... Needs his or her real mother. I know this is scary. But I'll tall you this. Raising your own child is better then someone else doing it. Now, are you going to keep it?" He crossed his arms.

Wendy took a minute before tears fell from her cheeks. "YES!" She shouted. I'll keep the child."

Romeo was shocked. Jellal got her to keep it.

But then... if Jellal is here... Romeo won't be needed.

He slowly walked away. Heading back outside to see the guys still fighting.

"HAY!" She shouted. "Natsu... Beat me up." He said.

"What?" Natsu said. Gajeel, Sting and Rogue all gathered around.

"Please! Just do it!" He said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who got Wendy in this mess!" He yelled.

The guys were silent.

"Please. I shouldn't have made her do that stupid drinking game. This is all my fault."

Natsu sighed and hit Romeo on the head.

"Ow!"  
"You said it. But look we aren't mad at you. We already knew something would happen. We just didn't think all...This." Natsu said.

"Look man. You did this. You know it. Just be there to support her." Gajeel said.

"If you need any help call us too. We all are a family. Not by blood." Sting said.

"But we are close. We are dragons after all." Rogue finished.

Romeo slowly smiled at them.

"Now, I want to know one thing." Gray said. "Id she keeping the baby? Or is she-" Jellal came out with Wendy in his arms.

"What the-"

Natsu was surprised to see him here.

"Relax. I'll be gone once she has the baby." Jellal said. Wendy slowly was passing out as Jellal put her in his car.

Wait car?!

"When did you get that?!" Gray demanded.

"A while back. I'll be at the usual place." He looked over at Erza then got in and drove off.

Gajeel looked over at Romeo who was bleeding in his hands. From squeezing too hard.

"He makes me ma too." Gajeel said putting a hand on Romeo's shoulder.

"This is what drove me away from her." He said looking over at Levy.

Romeo never knew the details of what happened with Levy and Gajeel's break up. But maybe he'll get to find out.

"You called him?" Natsu and Gray said to Erza.

"Yes." Erza said.

"Natsu. Not now." Lucy said to him.

This was going to be a long nine months.

End of chapter 5.

Sorry I didn't make it clear this was a AU.

My bad. But I hope you like the story so far!

The end of the first arc should be close.

What do you thin should be happening with Gajeel and Levy?

Or Juvia and Gray and Lisanna?

And what is going on with Erza?

See you all in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: New home For now

A Fairy Tail AU Story.

21 Baby!

Wendy didn't remember much. She remembered Jellal coming to her room and she agreed to keep the baby.

Next thing she knew she was being let out by Jellal's request and him carrying her to his car.

When Wendy woke up she was on the couch with a bowl of soup and glass of water on the table.

"What?" She couldn't believe this was happening.

Not only she turned 21. Natsu and Lucy got married. Lisanna and Gray's secrent came out. Lisanna can't have kids. She is now pregnant. And Jellal came all this way to care for her.

So much happened within one month.

"You are awake." Jellal said.

"I talked to your land lady. She understands that you are in a bad situation and will wait on the payment. Of course I went on ahead and pied her for the month. But I told her you'd be with me for the next 10 months." Jellal explained to her.

Wendy slowly sat up and sipped her water. "Thanks for this." She said.

"Don't worry. You cane stay her for two months after you've had the baby. But After that your on your own." He said.

His smile was so sweet. Even if he was being cold about this.

"Yes." She said. Eating her soup she sat with Jellal taking her things up to a spare room that will become hers.

"You really don't have to do that." She said.

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Jellal smiled.

Wendy felt her heart beating faster.

"Thank you." She said.

"You really are pushing it!" Said a voice.

"Erza!" Wendy was happy to see her here.

"How are you Wendy?"

"Good. This soup is good too." Wendy said taking another bite.

"Great. Mira worked hard on that." Erza said.

"I see. Mira is the one who brought it over. She and Lisanna look do much alike now." Jellal said.

Erza glared at him.

Wendy knew this was a time for her to leave them alone.

"I'll go upstairs and set up my room. I'm not fat just yet." Wendy said slipping past both of them and into her new room.

Cracking the door to hear what there saying.

"You are giving her false hope." Erza said.

"Say what you want. But someone had to care for her. Didn't I do that for you?" Jellal pointed out.

Wendy had heard that Erza went through bad times and Jellal was the one who helped her through.

And in that time they dated then Jellal became a criminal and left.

Erza wasn't all that shocked but she did hurt.

Wendy knew her feelings for Jellal were... Not necessary. But a girl can't help who she falls for.

"Erza. Don't tell me you forgot." Jellal was being h charming self.

"No. But this isn't the time. We had something but now-"

"Now? We still do." Wendy already heard the sounds of kissing and shut her door.

Wendy knew this was the case.

Jellal was like 14 or 15 years older then her.

She couldn't help being so young and in love.

If it wasn't for Jellal...She wouldn't have found the orphanage where she later went to that same school Romeo went.

Wendy sat on her new bed hoping for this all to be over.

"Why was I the youngest out of everyone. And the first to have a kid?" She asked herself.

**Author note:**

**Sorry to interrupt but I figured I'd explain the ages.**

**Wendy is 21 and so the other ages are estimated.**

**So while Wendy is 21 and Romeo around 23, the others are colse to ten years older the her.**

**So Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Lyon, and a few others are late 20s or early 30s.**

**But Jellal, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Freed and Laxus. All are late 30s or right in the middle.**

**Just wanted to make this clear. I don't support any Wendy ships other then Romeo. Just because there the same age. Whoever wants to ship her with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, or anyone else is crazy. Whoever thought Mavis x Laxus was good is also crazy. Sure she's old but she's still in the body of a child. I still don't understand how she gave birth to a son with Zeref.**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

Erza left the house in a lash as she didn't want to stay any longer.

She loved that man but couldn't stand him at the same time.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked herself looking back at the house.

Jellal's old house where she would visit her best friend.

She childhood.

Everything she loved was still here. And wasn't.

With a sigh Erza headed off to work.

Romeo came by to see how things were going. But...  
"Jellal! I need help in the kitchen!" Wendy called.

Romeo watched as Wendy and Jellal acted like a real family.

Well a married couple in a way.

"No use." Romeo said. "I did this to her. I shouldn't even bother." And he just left it on the doorstep.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

Jellal worked while Wendy checked.

She opened the door to see a small box of her favorite snacks.

"Who sent this?" Wendy looked at the note inside as it said Romeo on it.

_"I'm so sorry for getting you mixed up in this. I feel so bad. Please forgive me and my sin._

_Here are you favorites. I did my best to leave a few tips on the best things for the child too. I wrote them down and took pictures. Hope this helps._

_Again I'm vary sorry. -Romeo."_

The note was short but sweet. Wendy smiled.

"What is it?" Jellal asked.

"It's nothing. I'll take this up and I'll finish helping." Wendy said.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: I have something to ask

A Fairy Tail AU Story.

21 Baby!

Lucy sat on the couch reading her book as Natsu walked back and forth from the living room to the kitchen.

"Natsu will you sit down. She'll be here soon enough." Lucy told him

Erza was bringing Wendy over with Jellal. it had been only a few days since her release from the hospital. Romeo hasn't even spoke a word to Natsu since that day they found out.

"Sorry. But I just feel so nervous." He said.

Why? Lucy thought. "You are acting strange. Is there something you want to tell me?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sat down and fiddled with him thumbs.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She sat next to him and put her hands on top of his. "Natsu. Tell me what's wrong." She said.

Natsu sighed. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"What do you-"

"Starting a family. I mean." He mumbled.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "What?! When did I- No. Where did you hear this?!" She asked.

Natsu didn't say. But she could guess. "Loki. Aquarius. Vergo! Gemini!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu smiled a little. But then frowned and stared at the floor.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Natsu. If I wasn't sure about marrying you I wouldn't be sure about this." She said.

Natsu turned to her with his mouth dropped. "You weren't-"

"I already knew." She smiled. "I knew within my heart that I would date, marry, have a family, possibly, and grow old with you. I'll do everything with you. Together." She kissed his forehead.

Natsu smiled. "Thanks. I love you Lucy Dragneel." He said.

Wendy came by finally. "Hello." She said.

"It's a pleasure to see you Wendy." Lucy said. "And you too Erza and Jellal."

Era didn't say anything. She bowed an went right to the kitchen. "Good thing I got cake then." Lucy said.

"It's so good to see you both. Congrats. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding." Jellal said.

"That's fine. You are a criminal." Natsu said.

"Actually," Wendy spoke. "What?" Natsu looked from Wendy to Jellal. "He's... on the police force." Wendy said.

Natsu and Lucy's mouths dropped. "WHAT?!" Erza came back.

"Yes. And without telling me." She said eating her cake.

"Sorry again. But I'm undercover. I deal with criminals from the inside. I have a team of my own too." Jellal said.

Wendy listened to him. He sounded to cool. But seeing Erza... Lucy and Natsu picked up on it too. She really wasn't happy.

What happened between her and Jellal anyway. There wasn't any specific details other then he left her and broke her heart.

"Wow. That's...amazing?" Lucy didn't know what to say.

"Well it's a secret. Do please don't tell anyone else this." Jellal said. "I was in the middle of a heist when I got the invitation and couldn't make it." He explained.

Natsu and Lucy understood.

"How's everyone else? I've been meaning to ask." Jellal waited for them to answer.

"Well... Gray and Lisanna are dating." Lucy said.

'There sleeping together because she couldn't handle being rejected by me." Natsu clarified.

"I see. And what of... Mirajane and Elfman?" Jellal asked.

"Mira loves working at the model industries. Didn't Erza tell you?" Natus pointed to her.

She didn't even look over at them.

"Elfman is training to be a boxer right now. Bickslow and Evergreen both still work at the clothing store. Romeo works with Laxus and Freed at the grocery store up north. You might have passed it on your way here." Lucy said.

"Cana opened up a bar in the country with her dad." Lucy said.

"And you know of Kinana and Erik." Natsu said. Jellal nodded.

"And Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel? Actually, how's Juvia doing?" He asked.

"Juvia's... getting around. Same with Levy. Juvia is a swim couch, Levy still works at the library, Sting and Rogue both have this fight club thing. Not one that's illegal. It's more like a club for kids to learn self defense." Lucy explained.

Natsu laughed. "Gajeel is a "musician." And is doing gigs at surprise, Lyon and Gray's restaurant."

Jellal laughed. "They both got one?"

"Yes. And it's called the Ur boys." Wendy said. "it's a great place to eat. Although they both don't cook."

Erza smiled. They didn't but she did.

"Anyway, Natsu. Lucy. I wish to ask you something." Wendy said. Jellal got up and left the room.

Erza went back to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Wendy smiled. "I want to ask... Will you both be my... child's got parents?" She asked them.

Natsu was shocked. Gajeel, Laxus heck even Erik was better for the case.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked to him. She was surprised too.

Natsu turned back to Wendy. "Why me?" He simply asked.

"Your my big brother. And with what Gray's going through... Your closes. You and I are dragons. And if my child becomes like me... I want you to teach... them." She said.

Natsu smiled. "Well Lucy?"

Lucy smiled with tears forming in her eyes. "YES!" She said.

And that's the end of the first arc.

There will be a time skip close to when Wendy will have the child.

So tell me what do you think will happen.

Will we find out what Erza and Jellal are hiding?

Is there going to be another wedding?

Will Gray break up with Lisanna and get Juvia back?

Will Juvia move on into Lyon's arms?

And what will happen to Gajeel and Levy?

And Romeo... You'll just have to wait and see.

Also I want to do more stories. Like Loki x Aries, Aquarius x Scorpio, Levy x Gajeel, Mirajane x Laxus and such. Tell me what pair would you like me to wirte.

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Sex and Names

A Fairy Tail Story.

21 Baby!

Wendy was having a good time with her friends at her and Jellal's house. He wasn't there sadly but most the other girls were there.

"So how are you doing now?" Levy asked.

"Fine. Just another 6 weeks and I'll be having my child." Wendy said.

"So, do you know what it's sex is?" Juvia asked.

"No. I didn't want to know till I had it." Wendy said.

"So you have any name ideas?" Mira asked.

Erza giggled. "I'm sure she and Romeo have had that talk." She said.

"Um...I haven't thought about it. And I haven't talked with Romeo about any of this." Wendy said.

Everyone started at her.

"What?!"

"Wendy." Lucy spoke. "Romeo is the father. You should include him in things." She said.

"Would you if you had Gray's kid?" Wendy said.

Lisanna and Juvia both glared at Lucy. "Okay. I see your point. But even if I had Natsu's child before hand. I would want to include him because I love him." Lucy said.

"Well. What would you all have?" Wendy asked.

Lisanna couldn't have children so she didn't answer.

"I would have three pretty and successful boys." Mirajane said.

"Really?" Lucy and Juvia were surprised.

"I played dress up with Lisanna enough as a child." Mira said.

"I see." Lucy said. "I would love to have a little girl. And eventually a boy." She said.

"I would like a daughter too." Juvia said.

"What about you Erza?" Lisanna asked.

Erza didn't say a word.

"Levy?" Wendy looked over at her.

"Me? I don't know." Levy had her whole life planned out before she and Gajeel broke up. But maybe she still had hope.

"Come on. You said before you'd have a daughter and two boys." Lucy said.

"Yeah well I change my mind!" Levy snapped.

If Wendy thought she was being hormonal Levy must be close to having her own child with the way she was acting.

"Sorry." Levy got up and went in the other room.

"She really id hurting still." Juvia said.

Lucy went in after her And Erza followed with an empty plate.

"I wonder what Erza would think." Mira said.

"Maybe a son or a daughter." Lisanna guessed.

(And you guys say what you think the girls children would be. Sex and name.)

After everyone left Romeo came by the house to drop off somethings.

"I'm here." He said.

"Did you bring me tea?" Wendy asked.

"Green and Peach." Romeo said.

He put it away in the kitchen. And brought Wendy some tea.

"Say Romeo." She spoke. "The girls and I talked. What do you think we should name our child?" Wendy asked out of nowhere.

Romeo nearly fell on the floor as she asked him.

"What?! I don't know." He said. "Do you even know the sex of it?"

"No. I wanted to be surprised." Wendy told him.

Romeo sighed. "Rosie maybe." Romeo said. "If it is a girl."

Wendy smiled. "I was thinking Sora." She said. "It's a boy or girl name." She said.

Romeo smiled. "What did the other's say?"

"I think Lucy plans on twins. Juvia wants a girl. Mirajane said she'd love o have three boys. We had to guess Erza. And...Levy went off. She refused to tell us anything." Wendy was feeling sad. The fact Levy was close to having this..must hurt her a lot.

Juvia too. Since Lisanna and Gray were dating.

"I see. Well Gajeel has been wanting to talk to Levy and work things out. I just don't know if that's what she wants. After what happened...Things have gotten out of hand." Romeo said.

Wendy nodded. Jellal comes through the door. "I'm home."

"In here sweetie." Wendy shouted.

Romeo tightens his fists. "I better get going." He says quickly.

"Oh! So soon?" Jellal asks. But Romeo doesn't answer and is out the door.

Wendy feels bad. "Guess the fact I called you sweetie got to him." She said.

"Wendy. You need to really talk with him. I know he's the father. But that doesn't mean the two of you aren't friends anymore over that fact." Jellal said to her.

"Here's what will do. Weill go by the store and YOU will drop him off your salad sandwiches." Jellal said.

Wendy didn't want to have to get up but if she had to, to get Romeo to be her friend again then guess that's what she had to do. "Okay." She agreed.

End of chapter.

So what should happen with Levy and Gajeel?

And Should Gray break up with Lisanna and be with Juvia?

You guys tell me some names and weather or not the girls should have a boy or girl or both.

See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
